Una Fiesta para Amar
by Chinito4
Summary: Sonic y Amy viven el cumpleaños de ella en la forma más romántica e inolvidable que hayan podido imaginar.


Era 23 de Septiembre de 2006 y el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse en el mar. Un erizo azul estaba parado y mirando al cielo arriba de una de las pequeñas colinas fuera de la ciudad de Setimáko, parecía que esperaba a alguien. Los segundos siguieron pasando hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

—Aquí estoy, Sonic.— dijo una voz contenta.

El nombrado como "Sonic" miró y sonrió a quien estaba delante de él.

—Hola, Amy, feliz catorceavo cumpleaños una vez más.— le dijo él contento también.

—Gracias.

Se abrazaron, pero él hizo algo más a parte de abrazarla. Al mismo tiempo la besó en la boca, dejándola con los ojos abiertos como el sol. Por pocos segundos estuvo así, hasta que al sexto segundo cerró lentamente los ojos y le correspondió el beso. Estuvieron así por treinta segundos hasta separarse, ambos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Quería decírtelo ahora. Te amo, mi rosa blanca. Estoy loco por ti. Eres mejor y más preciosa que cualquier rosa blanca, más hermosa que el más hermoso de todos los atardeceres, más hermosa que cualquier canción de amor, más que cualquier película y más que cualquier piedra preciosa de esmeralda. Eres perfecta con cualquier ropa que uses, aunque sea una ropa que ya hayas usado por mucho tiempo. Cualquier atuendo que uses te quedará perfecto. Sin importar cuán bien esté yo arreglado para una de nuestras citas y sin importar cuánto lo intentara, jamás me vería tan bien como tú, porque tú belleza es insuperable. Con el corazón decidí que quiero pasarme toda la vida contigo y es una decisión que jamás desharé. Aunque fuese feliz por ser millonario por poseer todo el dinero de todo el mundo, ninguna moneda llenaría mi felicidad como la llenaría tener tu amor, el que tu mirada entrecerrada me dice que ya tengo. Hoy me enamoré de ti y quería decírtelo aquí mismo, para eso te había pedido que nos reuniéramos aquí, para que el sol del atardecer fuese nuestro único testigo. Antes de que se vaya, quiero preguntarte lo definitivo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia eternamente desde ahora?.— le habló todo con voz de romántica de verdadero enamorado.

—Sí.— aceptó ella respondiendo con la misma voz de enamorada.

—Gracias.— le agradeció sin cambiar su voz de enamorado.

Automáticamente, Amy puso lentamente sus manos en los hombros de Sonic y ahora fue ella quien lo besó en la boca con los ojos cerrados. Él cerró los suyos y le correspondió, puso su mano derecha en la espalda de ella, la izquierda en la nuca, se encorvó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que hizo que ella se encorvara hacia atrás y así se besaron por otros treinta segundos. El sol era testigo de su amor y el mejor que pudieron tener.

—Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti. Te amo, Sonic. También yo te amo, te amo de la misma manera, ahora y por siempre. Jamás querré ser novia de nadie más, jamás aceptaré que me ofrezcan sobornos o regalos de ninguna clase, pues mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti. Siempre me quedaré contigo como si eso fuera lo único de lo que mi vida dependiera. Nuestros corazones están unidos y nunca se oxidarán ni se romperán las cadenas de amor que me unen a ti. Para todos mis cumpleaños y todas mis navidades de toda mi vida, eres lo único que deseo como regalo y de tu parte, sólo deseo tu amor. No te dejaré jamás, a nadie más me entregaré, jamás buscaré otro novio, pues tú eres el único tesoro más invaluable que yo deseo, eres mejor y más hermoso que cualquier moneda de oro, mejor que cualquier perla o diamante, sólo te deseo a ti. Son tantas las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, ir siempre a más citas, viajar a cualquier parte que podamos, ver cualquier película romántica, buena, feliz y sobretodo perfecta que podamos encontrar, cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer sola, la quiero hacer contigo, quiero estar siempre contigo y que tú estés siempre conmigo. Haría lo que sea por ti, te daría lo que sea si quisieras algo, no importa lo que sea. Tú siempre serás el único que yo quiera como mi único y eterno novio. Siempre serás tú el único y eterno dueño de mi corazón. Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, sólo para ti. Nunca le entregaré mi amor a nadie más.— con amor, con voz amorosa y ojos entrecerrados le dedicó la primera de más cosas amorosas por decirle.

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, te daría lo que sea que quieras, no importa lo que sea, te lo daría cuando quieras, sólo me lo debes pedir y yo te lo daré. Jamás me iré de tu lado.— le dedicó amorosamente otra de las tantas cosas que tiene en la mente para decirle.

—Aún si tú no estás junto a mí, te amo y te amo aún más, más de lo que puedas entender y de lo que imaginarás. Eres luz, luz de amor. Estoy ciega, ciega de amor. Víctima de tu pasión, ésa sí soy yo. Ay, yo te amo, es sólo que no quiero dejarte. Eres mi virtud y el chico más lindo. Nadie es mejor ni más hermoso que tú.— dijo ella siendo su amor el que la hace hablar.

—Excepto tú, quizá ninguno es mejor que el otro en nada, pero tú eres más hermosa y eso jamás cambiará. Estaré donde sea que tú estés, eres mi tesoro más preciado. Mi vida estaría vacía si no estuvieras conmigo, pero como estás conmigo, mi vida está totalmente llena y más no puede estar, nada llena mi vida tanto como tú.— con su voz y sus palabras le expresaba su amor, siendo su amor el que lo hace hablar.

—Nunca me verás irme y no regresar jamás. Nunca llegará un día en que me verás por última vez. Tu voz es como una canción de amor, oír tu voz es música para mis oídos.— era una amorosa verdad la que decía ella.

—Lo mismo digo. Eres la vista más perfecta que cualquiera podría desear. Siempre y verdaderamente siempre estaremos juntos. Juntos para siempre. Mi amor por ti es como el sol, porque el sol nunca se extinguirá, al igual que mi amor por ti.— le seguía hablando con su irrevocable e irreversible sinceridad amorosa.

—Nunca se romperán los lazos que nos hacen inseparables. Son esos lazos que nos llegan a mover y no hay fuerza que los pueda ya romper. Somos una unidad, no nos podrán vencer. Cuando algo venga mal, apóyate en mi ser. Lazos que unen vidas, lazos que dan amor, son esos lazos siempre los que nos darán la unión. Con fuerza lucharemos por nuestros sueños de amor, teniendo esos lazos, juntos estaremos. Me llenas de amor, conoces mi corazón. Jamás volveré a sentir el mismo amor, no entregaré jamás a nadie el corazón. No estaré jamás para nadie más que tú. No entregaré jamás a nadie mi amor si no eres tú. Tal vez alguna vez, alguien vendrá y me buscará, pero no me hallará porque es verdad. Sin importar quién viniera, no me hallará porque así será. No estaré para nadie más que tú.

—Hoy desperté amándote, me la pasé pensándote y me acosté extrañándote, todo mi día fue para ti. Te imaginé abrazándome, y me encontré besándote. Amanecer soñándote es un gran placer para mí. Nadie ha podido ni podrá tomar tu lugar. Eres mi chica ideal, a quien quiero querer. Mi chica ideal de mi jardín el clavel. Yo te quiero amar hasta envejecer. De ti me siento enamorado, enamorado de ti, linda y bella. Eres la margarita que a diario me embriaga. Son tus besos, tus caricias, tu sonrisa, tu ardiente mirada los que me cautivan. Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, como un prisionero que es condenado a pasar toda su vida en prisión. Quiero vivir como si me condenaran a pasarme la vida encadenado a ti. En ti yo conseguí lo que me faltaba. Pero igual tú encontraste en mí lo que tanto buscaba. Sin ti ya no puedo vivir, es así y yo sólo pienso en ti, mi niña bonita, mi amor. Lo que siento por ti es ternura y pasión. Tú me has hecho sentir que hay en mi corazón tanto amor. Yo nací para ti y tú también para mí, y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir sin tu amor, algo que yo nunca intentaré ni de broma. Mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa, me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas, y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo. Mi niña bonita, brillante lucero, te queda pequeña la frase "Te quiero", por eso mis labios te dicen "Te amo". Cuando estamos juntos, más nos enamoramos. Aquí hay amor, en nuestros corazones, un amor inmortal, inapagable como el sol y las estrellas. Nada se podrá comparar con algo tan especial. Nada se compara con lo nuestro, mi vida. Le agradezco al tiempo que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan, en cualquier momento. Yo no imaginaba que conocería algún día este sentimiento, un amor puro y natural digno de admirar. Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría, de bello detalle cada día. Nena, quién lo diría, que algún día yo me enamoraría y que sin tu amor no viviría. ¿Cómo sabía que esto pasaría?, que ibas a ser mía y que yo querría amarte por siempre, mi niña bonita. Tú y únicamente tú, mi niña bonita, serás la única bella rosa blanca que siempre amaré, siempre serás la única a mi lado, la única que me llene de amor y me lleve al sendero luminoso del amor. Hasta la caverna más oscura se ilumina con nuestro amor y hasta la bestia más malvada y salvaje se vuelve totalmente sumisa, gentil, buena y amorosa con nuestra luz blanca de amor. Si tuviera que pedir un deseo, sería estar siempre contigo, pero lo mejor es que ese deseo me fue concedido desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Haciendo una comparación, fue algo así como una "Y", como si tú siguieras un camino y yo estuviera siguiendo otro que va hacia la misma dirección por el que vas tú, y es entonces cuando al mismo tiempo llegamos al lugar exacto en que los caminos se unen y tenemos que seguir juntos para llegar al que fuese el final del camino. Así es cómo lo siento yo.— acabó de decir Sonic con el amor puro que mencionó.

—Así mismo lo siento yo. Siempre le agradeceré eternamente al destino por haberte puesto en mi vida.— dijo Amy siendo una sincera y feliz verdad y sintiéndose totalmente agradecida.

—Lo mismo digo.

Se enderezó y la enderezó a ella también.

—Ahora, mira allá.— siguió hablándole con voz de enamorado, ojos entrecerrados y sin dejar de manifestar su amor aunque sólo sea con su voz.

Señaló a la ciudad y ella miró.

—¿Hacia dónde?.— le preguntó sin poder ver cuál sería el lugar donde señala.

—A un lugar que podrás ver cuando lleguemos. Es que allá en la ciudad, está un lugar donde van las parejas a bailar vals y otras melodías románticas. Allí quiero llevarte para que bailemos.— dijo él manteniéndose hablando con voz de enamorado.

—¿Hasta qué hora nos quedaríamos ahí?.— preguntó ella hablando con voz de enamorada todavía y manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados.

—A la hora que tú digas.

—En ese caso, quiero que nos quedemos hasta las diez, para que no salgamos tan demasiado cansados de bailar.

—Claro, mi reina. Vamos ahora.— aceptó comprensivamente y la invitó a ir ya.

—Sí, vamos.— aceptó ir en el acto.

Ella levantó el brazo derecho doblado, él entrelazó el suyo con el de ella y así fueron al lugar.

—Antes de bailar, hay algo más que haré para ti, pero no quiero decírtelo ahora, porque es algo que tú misma oirás cuando estemos allá.— le dijo él a ella sin cambiar todavía su voz romántica.

—De acuerdo, y yo también tenía algo pensado para ti, algo que también quiero que oigas cuando lleguemos.— le dijo ella a él con el mismo tono.

—De acuerdo. Lo que yo haré, lo haré quince minutos después de llegar, una vez que haya terminado la última melodía que el dj haya puesto.

—Bueno. Y yo haré lo mío después que tú hagas lo tuyo.— dijo ella sonriendo amorosamente.

—Bueno.— le dijo él aceptando y sonriendo amorosamente también.

Se dieron un beso más y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron cuando ya era completamente de noche. Bailaron diferentes valses por quince minutos hasta que llegó el momento. Fueron juntos hasta donde estaba el dj, Sonic le dijo al oído lo que quería, el dj dejó que la melodía terminara, le pasó el micrófono y Sonic habló.

—Buenas noches, señoras y señores, tengan la gentileza de mirar hacia donde está el dj por favor.— llamó amablemente a la gente de todas partes con una sonrisa.

Todos miraron y allí los vieron.

—Quisiera compartir con ustedes una pieza romántica para mi novia.— dijo con voz amistosa y feliz.

El dj inició la música y en pocos segundos, Sonic comenzó a cantar.

_Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños y quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos,_

_que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos,_

_quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo._

_Me paso los días, las noches enteras pensando en el amor que corre por mis venas,_

_pensando que buscaba alguien que me quisiera y que al fin encontré alguien que vale la pena._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela, escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella,_

_porque quiero que sepa que me enamoré de ella_

_y la quiero llevar conmigo hasta las estrellas._

_Esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que me miras y se detiene el tiempo cada vez que me besas,_

_me robas el aliento, tú eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños y quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos,_

_que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos,_

_quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo._

_El amor que es, el amor que será, el amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y verás que me expresaré segundo a segundo,_

_antes de que por fin se me acabe el mundo._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

Sonic terminó, la música terminó poco después y todo el público le aplaudió, silbó y ovacionó durante un rato. Él se hincaba para agradecer y luego levantó su mano libre para pedir silencio. Todo el público se calló, el dj comenzó la otra melodía y él comenzó casi inmediatamente a cantar.

_Cómo olvidar aquel instante en que te vi por primera vez,_

_te vi y juro que no supe qué hacer_

_ahora te tengo aquí y me tiembla la voz para poderte decir que,_

_me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Tal vez pienses que estoy raro contigo,_

_pero es que por más que intento, no lo consigo,_

_encontrar la manera perfecta de decirte cinco flores y el viento te llevará mis secretos sin tener que seguir así,_

_sin tenerte ni poderte decir,_

_que estoy sintiendo mil cosas más lindas que los detalles,_

_la luz o los chocolates que tengo,_

_mi deseo tú lo sabes que lleno de secretos que tú tienes, lo mismo que yo siento._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Y con sólo mirarte, si con sólo abrazarte,_

_pudieras enterarte que te amaré en silencio,_

_si por tanto tiempo y ahora quiero que entiendas lo que yo estoy sintiendo._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

Una vez que la música terminó algunos segundos más tarde, todo el público ovacionó, aplaudió y silbó de alegría una vez más. Al pasar los segundos, él levantó la mano una vez más, el público se calló, le pasó el micrófono a ella, el dj comenzó la música y ella comenzó su canción pocos segundos más tarde, al ritmo de la canción "Hopelessly Devoted to You" de Olivia Newton-John en la película "Grease".

_Si yo-te amo ya, no-sabes_

_lo muy emocionada-que estooy_

_Quiero verte ya, verte otra veez a tiii_

_Y no-tenerte ya-me-hacee, pedirte que-ya ven-gaas_

_Deesde que lo sé, debes saber queee estooy,, muy enamorada de tiii,,_

_Y-yo-tengoo que dejar-todo lo-que ya tengo, para decir "muy enamorada de tiii"_

"_Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

"_Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

_Deseo que-túu ya lo sepas_

_Deseo que-me ameeees_

_Como te amo, deseo que meee ames,, muy enamorada de tiii,,_

_Y-yo-tengoo que dejar-todo lo-que ya tengo, para decir "muy enamorada de tiii"_

"_Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

"_Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

Y todo el público la ovacionó, le aplaudió y silbó de alegría como a Sonic. Agradecieron la atención, ella dejó el micrófono y se abrazó con Sonic.

—Gracias por haber hecho tan feliz mi cumpleaños, mi amor.— le agradeció Amy contenta de la piel a los huesos.

—De nada, mi preciosa.— contestó su agradecimiento sintiéndose tan contento como ella.

Aspiraron hasta lo más hondo, cerraron los ojos y se besaron en sus bocas por treinta segundos. El público aplaudió y ovacionó con más euforia, incluyendo al dj. Se separaron, bajaron hasta la multitud tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados y sin haberlo esperado ni previsto, toda la gente les siguió aplaudiendo durante un minuto más. Sus canciones no solamente hicieron la noche más amorosa, feliz y perfecta para ellos, sino también para toda la gente allí. Ellos dos siguieron bailando todas las melodías románticas que se oían, hasta que se fueron a pasar la noche en la casa de él. Al día siguiente, hicieron lo que debieron hacer para dejar sus casas rápidamente sin venderles las otras a nadie, compraron una en la que vivirían por siempre, y durante toda su vida, tuvieron citas y viajes infinitamente a cualquier lugar que quisieron, siempre se siguieron amando por completo y el amor, la armonía pacífica, la felicidad y todo lo totalmente hermoso, positivo y perfecto reinó en sus vidas por siempre.

FIN


End file.
